ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nagai Masuyo
Nagai Masuyo is Tanizaki Kazuo’s chief political and business advisor Profile Appearance A short, thin-featured man was waiting for them on the other side. The man's hair was mostly grey, with only a few streaks of black remaining. Biography Chapter 4: Failure to Communicate Nagai confirmed to Kazuo that Tochnost Armaments would be banned from selling to Africa warlords. Chapter 7: Among the Enemy Kazuo once again called Nagai into the conference room, to ask him to sit in on his meeting with Ranma as a way to gain his trust. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air Tanizaki Kazuo gathered Zhang, Doctor Metzger, Nagai, and Ekim to the conference room table to discuss the Senshi finding out about their deception. Zhang was the most relaxed of them, the Chinese assassin regarding the meeting with curiosity, but no alarm. Metzger, who knew most of what Tanizaki was about to say, shifted in place with a restless mixture of excitement and anxiety. Nagai, Tanizaki's political assistant, was completely in the dark, chewing his lower lip as he tried to figure out what was going on. And Ekim looked miserable. The backlash from having his possession of Ranma forcibly terminated by Sailor Moon's holy power had not been kind to the sorcerer. A combination of him being ashamed of letting his temper get the better of him and the fact that Unit Zero was ready met that he was not angry by this fact. He realized that they most likely wouldn’t be getting Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Saturn’s blood so ordered them to be eliminated. Though he felt that it would be best to have them come to them. Metzger was going to have his people interrogate Project Janus or the time and nature of their attack only to be stopped by Tanizaki who found it suspicious that he consistently failed to predict major events that would have been invaluable to know about. The fact that he did predict something that would have blown over if they didn’t intervene made Tanizaki think that he had planned it. Metzger was skeptical since Ryo’s precognition wasn’t really that strong. However Tanizaki was no longer convinced of that. Either Ryo was to weak to be useful or was a grave threat so ordered him to be killed. Metzger became furious that one of his test subjects had been manipulating him so saw to it personally. Chapter 14: In the Balance Nagai was drafted to bring Tanizaki a summary of the latest developments do to Zhang being injured. Later Tanizaki called a conference to determine their next step which only Nagai attended since he was the only one either alive or uninjured. Knowing they didn’t have time to recoup their loses Tanizaki had Nagai assemble a press conference. Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow After Helios brought as many people from across the nation who would listen to the dreamscape so that the Senshi could explain what really happened at Tanizaki Heavy Industries. Helios made a personal appeal to Tanizaki's political officer Nagai to turn against his boss, even reminding Nagai of his dreams as a child. Nagai refuses, claiming he grew up knowing how the real world works. Nagai was awoken by one of his subordinates, he was about to launch a counter-PR campaign only to be told that a number of their employees had quit. He quickly made his way to Tanizaki who currently watching news feeds of the various protest. After telling Nagai to calm down Tanizaki ordered Unit Zero to kill Helios so that they could regain control over the narrative. The next day Nagai related the latest status reports causing Tanizaki to feel the raging fury burning inside of him as Nagai reported how much his corporate infrastructure was breaking down. Keeping his cool Tanizaki decided that their only plan of action was to go on the offensive so ordered Nagai to free the Wyrmspawn. Nagai was trying to convince himself that he had made the right decision when the head doctor in charge of Ekim's treatment asked to meet with him claiming that there had been a change in his status. When he got there the nurses grabbed him and dragged him to the Nameless one possessed Ekim who demanded to know ritual materials were. Unable to fight its invasion he told it that Tanizaki took everything. Its only reply was the word obtain. Chapter 16: Men and Monsters For all the preceding night, the nameless being animating Ekim's flesh had spoken directly to Nagai, over and over and over again, hour after hour, until the man's soul had been crushed under the relentless weight of the creature's will. What little was left of him heeded its orders to bring it the artifacts Tanizaki had been hiding from Ekim. Chapter 17: Before the Dawn Despite his fear at once again standing in the presence of the Nameless One the tormented shell of a man that was all that remained of Nagai Masuyo brought the artifacts back towards Tanizaki's headquarters. Presenting them to Ekim's burned, ravaged body he watched as he prepared his ritual quickly realizing what was required for the final summoning. As he held the knife held against his neck his only thought was that at least he would not have to witness what was to come. Personality Nagai is unaware of the illegal dealing of his boss. The ability to do what he is told, with absolute dedication, even in the absence of any details at all is one of Nagai's strengths. That, along with an innate instinct for greasing political wheels and gathering intelligence, is the reason he has risen so high in Kazuo's organization. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries